The present invention is directed to a method of producing a metallic expansion sleeve for expansion dowel assemblies where the sleeve has a hollow, cylindrically shaped receiving section and an expansion section with a substantially U-shaped transverse cross-section formed with a bight or base part converging inwardly toward the axis of the sleeve in the leading end direction, that is, the end first inserted into a borehole in which the dowel assembly is to be anchored.
Expansion dowel assemblies of the above type have been particularly successful in establishing high pull-out values and in affording favorable after-expansion behavior. Since such dowel assemblies are not constructed rotationally symmetrical, they are costly to manufacture by machining operations. Accordingly, such dowel assemblies have experienced only limited use in the past because of costs though they embody technical advantages.